


Keep It Between The Ropes

by orphan_account



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, Eventual Smut, F/F, Fluff, Light Angst, Some angst, pro wrestler au
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-08
Updated: 2018-11-08
Packaged: 2019-08-20 15:53:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,276
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16558706
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Lexa is the Women's Champion in WWE, uncontested and undefeated she was the best in the company and as a heel, she also claimed to be the best in the world. On a weekly episode of Monday Night Raw, they're bringing out a mystery contender for Lexa and her championship. Of all the women, Lexa didn't expect the woman standing on the ramp, staring her down.





	Keep It Between The Ropes

**Author's Note:**

> There will be some pro wrestler terms in this fic, if required explanation, I'll post them in the notes below. No copyright infringement intended, any and all associations with WWE are purely my own words of fiction and they own any and all products mentioned in this fic.
> 
> With that out the way, I hope you'll enjoy this first chapter! I put graphics display of violence tag in here, as I will portray wrestling moves that will seem violent. Remember pro wrestlers are professionally trained athletes and don't try this at home!

“I have proven, time after time that I am, the best woman’s wrestler in this business and on this Earth!” Lexa yelled into the microphone, standing in the middle of the ring, and a loud roaring crowd booed at her. On the outside, Lexa was in her persona as a wrestler, a mean ass-kicking heel but on the inside, she loved every minute she was in the ring, her childhood dream had become true. She was a professional wrestler and the Women’s Champion in the WWE. Nothing could go wrong for her.

“Oh please, shut. THE. HELL. UP!” Lexa heard Chris Jericho yell from behind her as she stood with her arms raised, championship in hand. “She is the best damn wrestler I’ve ever trained and like me, she’s the best in the world!” Chris Jericho spoke with his usual bravado.

_Glass shatters._

_Here he comes._ Thought Lexa to herself as a loud cheering for came just as the music theme started.

“Woah, now just wait a damn minute there Jericho.” Stone Cold Steve Austin walked out onto the ramp as his theme music died down.

Lexa and Jericho donned their best offended faces and yelled what would seem like curses at the intruding wrestler who just dared interrupt them.

“You know what Austin? Huh? YOU JUST MADE THE LIST!” Chris roared into his microphone, leaning out over the ring ropes.

“What?” Austin retorted sarcastically, a smirk on his face.

This went on for a while, Lexa didn’t really pay attention. She was more focused on the next part, where Austin would reveal, even to her, who her mystery opponent was, her next rival for the championship. It was supposedly a complete mystery and only Austin, management and her rival. It irked Lexa a bit. She was supposed to be their top competitor and she doesn’t particularly enjoy surprised or being kept out of the loop.

“Lexa,” Austin started, snark gone. “You are one helluva wrestler, beating everyone who the locker room has to offer.” Lexa smirked and nodded, raising her belt and looking out at the crowd to some scattered boos here and there.

“However, my protégé is one damn fierce woman. Hell, I’ll even bet she could kick my ass!” Austin said with usual southern, growly voice. “So without further ado…” Austin finished and stepped aside.

A slow, increasing bass sound started to play and Lexa recognized it immediately, it was Hellraiser by Motörhead, a bit cheesy Lexa thought since Austin was known as a Hellraiser.

The music played for a while until a loud crack of the fireworks exploding sounded and a hooded woman stood on the ramp, looking down at the ground, as the chorus was about to start came another crack of the fireworks as the hooded woman took of her hood, revealing none other than Clarke fucking Griffin.

_Oh they are fucking kidding me!_

Lexa cursed under her breath, of all women she expected, Clarke wasn’t one of them. Lexa despised her, ever since their childhood rivalry in their small town of Polis where no matter how Lexa tried, Clarke would always try to one-up her and thus, until now, a life-long rivalry between them was sparked, that lasted long into their teens and into young adulthood, where it finally came to a ceasefire when Lexa got picked up by the WWE and Clarke went to Japan for her own career.

Now, it seems, their rivalry both personal and professional will be continued and Lexa, for once was not overly excited to be face to face with a certain blonde woman.

Lexa knew what was going to happen, the one thing the promo script did mention was that she had to eat a finisher from her rival and knowing it was Clarke who had to give her finisher was made it ten times worse. Lexa pierced the blonde who was now walking slowly but determinedly walking down the ramp towards the ring where Austin was right behind Clarke.

As Clarke approached the ring apron Lexa stared defiantly back at the blonde who stood below her and a stare down ensued for what felt like eternity while Lexa steeled herself, giving her best, “I’m going to destroy you” expression as Clarke stepped inside the ring and with three quick steps Clarke was all up in Lexa’s face.

“I’m coming for that title, Lexa.” Clarke spat with a harsh tone, one Lexa has never heard the blonde use. Clarke was now shoving slightly with her forehead against Lexa and Lexa gladly shoved back.

“You can try Clarke,” Lexa retorted with a smug on her face as they broke apart and created a small distance between them and Lexa raised her championship belt above her head. “But don’t be surprised if you fail again.” Lexa fired back, smirking.

Lexa saw the wild, fiery look in Clarke’s eyes. They were a dark shade of blue and faintly, Lexa noticed the grinding Clarke did with her jaw and nodded ever slightly, then again caught in a stare Lexa had not known existed. It was like the piercing eyes of Clarke was boring inside Lexa’s soul and it unnerved Lexa usual confident self and she hated it, however Clarke once again broke the eye contact and stared up at the title and Lexa did the same.

Lexa knew what was coming in at any second now. She was going to be on the receiving end of Clarke’s SkyArk as the blonde called her finishing move and not a moment later, Lexa saw in the corner of her eye that Clarke began to move and next thing, Lexa felt the boot hit her midsection and as known, Lexa bend forwards and clutched her stomach and felt a pair of strong hands grab her neck and pushed down as a pair legs wrapped around her head.

Lexa felt herself be flipped upwards so that she sat on Clarke’s shoulders, her legs dangling off the blonde’s back and a loud cheer rang through the crowd and Clarke grabbed the hem of her wrestling tights and lifted her hips upwards so that Lexa was even higher in the air. As she flailed her arms in order to, rather begrudgingly, sell Clarke’s finisher, she looked over to her mentor, Chris who just got hit with Austin’s finisher, the stunner, but that’s all Lexa got to see before she felt her body being hurtled down towards the mat and when her back finally did hit the mat, all air got knocked out the lungs and she rolled out of the ring and onto the padded ground surrounding the ring.

Catching her breath, Lexa opened her eyes and saw the person she despised the most, standing on the ropes, looking down at her with a smug grin on her face.

_Fucking Griffin._ Lexa thought, Clarke knew damn well she wasn’t to use that much force on the kick nor driving her into the matt, but Clarke just had to make it worse by lifting Lexa’s title above her head.

“I’m coming for you, Woods!” Clarke roared. “This is as good as mine!” Clarke finished and threw the title down next to Lexa as a final insult before Clarke’s theme hit the speakers in the arena and Lexa still out of breath laid there on the floor, a million thoughts in her head.

_Clarke fucking Griffin. Great. Just great… And those blue eyes… God they’re pre-_

“Get a grip, Woods.” Lexa mumbled to herself as she slowly rose to her feet, still feeling the effect of the blonde’s finisher, going by her still hitched breath and elated heartbeat. Or so Lexa wanted to belief.


End file.
